1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to an image processing apparatus in which a direction of setting a document or a recording sheet can be understood when single sided documents are subjected to double sided printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing apparatuses, there are two kinds of directions of setting a document and a recording sheet, including a portrait and a landscape, and therefore it is impossible to respond to all requirements. Thus, conventional image processing apparatuses have responded in such a way that an image is rotated so as to be able to obtain a printed object regardless of at least directions.
However, as regards existence/absence and directions of the image rotation, in particular, when single sided documents are subjected to double sided printing, unless it is strictly recognized that in which direction information on a document is written, that is, whether the document is a laterally written document for a vertically long paper (portrait document) or a laterally written document for a laterally long paper (landscape document), it has been difficult for a user to obtain desired rotation result.
Hence, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H07-13160 proposes a technical content that at the time of performing double sided printing with single sided documents, an inputted document image is rotated based on an orientation of a document set by a user and an inputted binding direction.
In an image processing method disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-13160, although a document image is rotated depending on the orientation of the set document, there is a problem that it is difficult for general users to understand how to set orientations of each first and second document.
Moreover, in recent years, although multifunctional peripherals for offices have been used for convenience stores, it is standard in multifunctional peripherals installed in convenience stores based on the agreement in a convenience-store industry, that documents are set in a lateral direction even when they are portrait documents (vertically long documents), different from those for offices, thus it has been further difficult for users who are familiar with the machines for offices to understand an orientation of setting a document.
In view of the above described circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which a user can easily understand a direction of setting a document intuitively.